


The Savior of the World

by 107thInfantry



Series: Post Tartarus Oneshots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase-centric (Percy Jackson), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson-centric, BAMF Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), BAMF Percy Jackson, Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), College, F/M, Fluff, New Rome (Percy Jackson), Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry
Summary: Annabeth Chase is sleep deprived at New Rome college and turns in some old Olympus designs rather than her architecture project. Percy makes it all better with some help from Athena.“To my wise girl and the savior of the world, I love you. You can do anything, but please do it with me by your side”
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Post Tartarus Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104767
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	The Savior of the World

Annabeth was exhausted. Her legs protested when she swung them over the side of her bed. Curse Reyna for letting her join the Roman council and curse her professors for giving her so many projects in Latin. She was Greek for gods’ sake! Reyna’s response to her complaints was always, “build your own damn college if you want to be taught in Greek,” which was fair.

Percy had left a good luck sticky note and a bar of caffeinated chocolate on her bedside dresser before he had left to his own dorm for the night. It was so sweet she almost cried. Lack of sleep always made her a mess.

Fifteen minutes later she was out of her dorm with her backpack in hand. Grabbing a seat in the back of the class, she opened her laptop to start taking notes.

“Annabeth Chase,” the professor called. She was a young woman that Annabeth liked, but something in her tone was wrong.

Almost yelping, Annabeth tripped over herself to the front of the class. She had the kind of anxiety one gets when they are sure they turned something in but don’t remember doing it. 

“Your project is in Greek... why?”

“I’m so sorry. Let me look at it. I must have been so tired that I forgot to translate it.”

“That doesn’t explain why it’s in Greek in the first place.” It was at that moment that Annabeth realized how big New Rome was. This teacher had never connected her to the quest a few years ago.

“I’m Greek, Ma’am. Reyna got me and a few friends here on a technicality.”

“The Praetor? Well Chase, I suppose I can let the language slide, but the project is still completely incorrect.”

Annabeth turned sheet white. “What part?”

“All of it. None of the buildings are structurally sound. They look like something out of a story book.”

Shit. Shit. Shit. “Is the architecture Greek?”

“I suppose at it’s core, yes”

“I’m so sorry! That’s a different project. Just forget you saw it. I’ll email you my class project now.”

The professor frowned. Her class was getting restless, but she wasn’t done with Annabeth. “You know that you aren’t supposed to make buildings without considering their soundness. It’s bad form. It could kill people when you make something for your career.”

A very exhausted Annabeth rolled her eyes. She immediately regretted it. Damn Percy and the habits he gave her.

“You think killing people isn’t important, Chase?”  
The professor had raised her voice enough that the rest of the class was leaning forward in their chairs.

“I didn’t mean that. It’s just that I designed those ages ago and they are still standing today. You just need the right foundation for them.”

“And what is that?”

“Clouds”

“Clouds? Get out of my class, Chase.”

“The clouds of Mount Olympus.” Annabeth said without moving.

“I can’t disprove that, but I doubt any of us will ever build something there, so keep your head down here, will you, Chase?” Maybe kicking the best student out of class wouldn’t be the best look.

“Got it,” Annabeth said as she fumed back to her seat. The problem was that she liked this teacher. They were almost friends. So much for that.

“Now, today we will be starting out unit on Greek architecture. Though it seems some of already started,” the teacher said, her eyes finding Annabeth’s. “I have been graced with a rendition of the Greek mount Olympus from a very reliable source and our current guest speaker, Perseus Jackson.”

Annabeth grinned. Her dumbass boyfriend had actually done it. He sauntered into the room like a man who had seen hell and decided he would rather not stay. 

Unrolling a large scroll, he displayed Annabeth’s work. Buildings sprawled over clouds like sheep on expansive hills. Each was undeniably Annabeth’s from their simple columns to their bronze accents. The shimmering ink of the gold and silver jumped out of the page. 

“How?” Annabeth asked, breaking the silence of her peers.

“Your mom may have helped when I mentioned it was a gift for you.” An owl hooted indignantly in the distance, “I mean she did the entire thing. Geez Athena, Annabeth knows I can’t draw a stick figure to save my life.”

“Thank you, Percy. Thank you, Athena.” 

Percy shifted on his feet. “I have no idea what this all means,” he stage whispered across the room to Annabeth, “mind explaining it?”

Laughing, Annabeth jogged to the front of the class. Her lesson was impeccable. An hour later, the teacher held her and Percy back.

“I’m sorry, Annabeth. Those buildings are amazing. I just have one question. How did you get access to build Olympus?”

“She saved the world,” Percy answered, dragging his girlfriend and the scroll out of the class.

As they walked away, Annabeth stared at him. “No I didn’t. You did.”

Percy snorted. “Keep telling yourself that, Wise Girl. Right now, we need to get you to sleep.”

Annabeth felt the drowsiness return to her body at its mention. She supposed this conversation could wait until another day. 

The Mount Olympus scroll hung in her office at Camp-Half Blood college years later. Under it, a small inscription read “to my wise girl and the savior of the world, I love you. You can do anything, but please do it with me by your side.”

When Percy and Annabeth were just myths, a well meaning professor tried to frame the scroll. Chiron wouldn’t allow it. Each day, it was dusted. Each day, he remembered the girl who saved the world and the boy who helped her.


End file.
